A Thousand Years
by nejitenteji10sasu10
Summary: Five song drabbles about Neji and Tenten. R&R if it's any good. Just testing the waters with my fingers again. "I have died every day waiting for you."


So I haven't been on in a while, and I really need to exercise my writing fingers and my mind... So I made 5 song drabbles for each of my favorite shippings. I put my music player on shuffle, and just wrote whatever I felt.

This one is Neji x Tenten. Enjoy!

_A Thousand Years - Christina Perri - 4:47_

_Heart beats fast_

"You're such an idiot!" Tenten screamed at Neji as Medic Ninjas rushed Neji to the Intensive Care Unit.

"Tenten, stop screaming at him," Lee said, trying to restrain her by wrapping his strong arms around his teammate. "He's going to be okay."

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

"He looks almost lifeless!" she said softly, voice hoarse from screaming, the tears welling up in her eyes. He did, as tubes and needles and monitors were strapped on to him, while his pearly white eyes remained closed.

_Time has brought your heart to me_

"He can't die on me..." Tenten whispered, and buried her face in Lee's shoulder as she turned away.

"No, he won't..." Lee assured her.

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years._

Later, when Neji was no longer in danger, Tenten visited in his room, holding his bandaged hand as she started crying again. She bowed her head, thanking kami for giving him to her.

"I'll love you for a thousand more."

_A Place in This World - Taylor Swift - 3:25_

Tenten walked around the Ninja Academy, remembering when she was a little lonely girl, feeling lost in the seas of other little ninjas who seemed to know each other. _I wasn't originally from Konoha, so I didn't know anybody, _she remembered with a smile.

_I didn't know I'd help save Konoha. I didn't know who I was going to be. I didn't know I'd be teammates with... Him. _She smiled._ I was just wandering around then. Looking for someone to talk to me, to notice me. And then somebody taps me on the shoulder and says,_

"Hey, you're new."

Tenten smiled and turned around to face her husband. As she walked towards him, she remembered that Neji always knew what was on her mind.

_Thinking of You - Katy Perry - 4:06_

He had no care for the woman in bed next to him. No matter how lovely her curves looked, how taunting her blue eyes were, how long and wavy her black hair was, and how wonderful she tasted, it would never completely erase _her_ taste, her fiery brown eyes, her chocolate brown hair.

_I was disgusted with myself._

Neji got up from the bed, scowling. _What's wrong with me?_

_Now the lesson's learned. I touched and I was burned_

He got his cellphone out and walked out of the room, only in his jogging pants, scrolling down the contacts in his phone, until he found her name.

It didn't matter if she answered or not.

_Stay... Stay..._

_Bad Boy - Cascada - 3:11_

"He's such a bad boy!" Sakura squealed that morning, her 10 year old self jumping in excitement at the cold looks Uchiha Sasuke was giving everybody.

Tenten was just walking past the younger ninjas during their break times in the academy, and rose an eyebrow. _What's so great about badboys?_

She immediately thought about Neji. _Oh, a good boy if you ever saw one._ Top of their class, most behaved, complete attendance, most polite, all the awards were shoved on him every year, and sickened her.

Tenten shrugged as the said boy talked to a teacher a few yards in front of her, probably talking about extra credit. She smiled to herself, a grin gracing her pretty features. _I always liked good guys, anyway._

_Never Close Our Eyes - Adam Lambert - 4:08_

"I am tired."

Three properly pronounced words. With no underlying meaning. Neji was positively sure that even a child could understand them.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like his best friend, Tenten, understood them.

"B-But you promised me we'd go out after training!" Tenten whined, standing in front of the gate of the Hyuga compound.

"I didn't think that Gai-sensei would make us undergo all those tiring drills," he said softly, wondering when she would give up.

She scowled at him, and he waited for the expected rant that she gave whenever she got like this. "Fine! Be like that! You're going to die alone and early because you don't know how to have fun. You're going to die because you didn't go out with me today. You are. And then I'm going to be at home, my fun and perky self, shocked into horror by what happened to you, and thinking it was my fault that you died such a boring death, and I'd be thinking that I could have at least gotten you killed in a _bar_ or something-"

He, on the other hand, loved when she got like this. She looked cute when she was fired up. He sighed. "I'll get ready."

"YAY!"

_Uhm... Most of these seem rushed. Oh well. Guess this is a kind of training for me. The one I think I liked the most was A Place in This World. :) R&R please?_


End file.
